


Trick-or-Treat

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Huxloween 2019 [6]
Category: Girls (TV), Peter Rabbit (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Costumes, Huxloween, Infidelity, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Trick or Treating, kylux adjacent, mentions of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Huxloween Day Eight - Trick or TreatA little story about my personal faves - Thomas McGregor and Adam Sackler.Adam had originally been added to their relationship to spice things up, but soon Adam and Thomas realized they had so much more.





	Trick-or-Treat

Thomas wasn't sure why Bea insisted they decorate and dress up for Halloween. He had never been fond of the day while in the city and now in the country, it seemed pointless. Were there even kids around? Would parents actually transport them out this way?

Because Thomas was, well, Thomas, he purchased the best candy to give out and transformed his Windermere home. Bea had dressed up as some wicked thing... and Bea also insisted that he dress up as some matching something or other. Basically, he was dressed in a black on black suit with a black cane as an accessory. He didn't get it but Bea loved it, so he went with it. And that was usually the case when it came to Bea.

The evening had started to wind down and the trick-or-treaters were fewer and farther between. Thomas didn't mind, though he didn't know what the night would bring with Bea. She had snuggled up against him as they watched a scary movie when there was a knock at the door and a muffled, "Trick or treat!"

Bea stretched to get up and Thomas smiled warmly at her, "I'll grab this one. I'm sure it is one of, if not the last trick-or-treater for the evening."

"Thank you, Thomas," Bea said sleepily as she laid out once Thomas got up.

_Good_, he thought, _perhaps she'll fall asleep and I can avoid the inevitable awkwardness_.

He grabbed the bowl of candy from the small table on the way and opened the door, his gaze already shifted down to greet the little ones, and to take in their costumes.

He was not greeted by faces.  
Nor by costumes.  
Well...

What did greet him were strong, muscular thighs, _bare_ thighs. Thomas knew those thighs intimately though it had been months since he had last seen them.

His eyes continued their long journey up the trick-or-treater's thighs, his middle, that trim waist and up that wickedly long torso.

For Halloween the trick-or-treater was barely dressed, clothed only in tight black booty shorts, boots and large floppy black ears.

And no pillowcase or candy bag in sight.

"Trick or treat."

That voice went straight through Thomas to pool in his gut. He would never in his lifetime forget that voice.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Thomas asked with barely a whisper, not wanting Bea to wake and for her to hear.

"I've missed you. It's been too long. I couldn't think of an excuse to stop by..."

Their relationship had been complicated, Bea and Thomas had introduced the American into their lives to spice things up. It did, of course, but not in the way Bea had expected and hoped it to. Over those weeks and then into months, Thomas and Adam fell for each other, fell so hard for each other that eventually, they had to call the whole thing off. It had been too much and Adam didn't want to fuck Bea anymore or watch Thomas fuck her.

They snuck one or two sessions of their own during that time, but it was too risky and they too decided to end it.

Everything came rushing back to Thomas that it barely registered that Adam had dressed as a rabbit for Halloween.

"Do you like it?" Adam asked as he playfully tugged at one of the comically large bunny ears.

Thomas was already nodding when Adam turned to reveal the back of his shorts.

"Such a naughty rabbit," Thomas muttered, "perhaps you need to be taught a lesson..."

When their eyes met again, Thomas was sure they mirrored each other; eyes half-lidded and red teeth worried lips.

"The garden shed, now..." Thomas looked back to check on Bea and was thankful to see she was still sound asleep. He shucked his jacket and loosened his tie before he left the house, and closed the door, careful not to make a sound.

Thomas and Adam all but ran to the shed, Adam's mouth on Thomas' neck as soon as they shut the door.

Undressing Adam was easy and Adam didn't bother to fully undress Thomas; he roughly pulled his trousers and briefs down with one pull and grabbed at the ass he had missed all this time.

"_Adam_," Thomas moaned and Adam wasted no time tearing into the packet of lube, slicking up a finger and pushing right in.

"Fuck, Thomas. So tight. So warm."

"I've been waiting for you. Hoping you'd come back..."

One finger became two, then quickly three before neither could no longer take it. Adam slicked his cock and pushed into Thomas with urgency. He set a brutal pace from the start... barely giving Thomas time to adjust and that was just how Thomas wanted it. Of course, Adam knew this.

It had been too long. If he wouldn't see Adam for months again, or ever again, he wanted to feel it, wanted to feel all of him for days.

Adam Sackler had tears in his eyes. He had missed this but more than that, he missed Thomas McGregor.

"Leave her," Adam grunted out as he brushed again Thomas' prostate.

"Leave her, be mine," Adam repeated and Thomas thought he was in shock from the incredible pleasure and was hearing things. He didn't answer.

"Thomas!" Adam thrust deep and stayed there, a hand on Thomas' hip and the other moved to fist at Thomas' hair.

_That_, got Thomas' attention.

"Thomas. I'm serious. Leave her. Please."

Thomas turned his head to the side, Adam leaned down immediately and captured Thomas in a kiss as deep as the position would let them.

"Yes," Thomas whispered against Adam's lips. Adam then began to move.

"Yes!" Thomas said again, this time a little louder.

"Yes! Fuck, yes, Adam!!!" Thomas cried out as Adam hit his prostate again and again, relentlessly.

"Mine," Adam growled over and over as he came deep inside his true love.


End file.
